Green
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash


Green

**Warning: **Slash. Established Dally/Ponyboy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Outsiders.

**Summary: **Ponyboy finds a stray kitten and brings him home.

**Notes: **Neither Dally or Johnny died.

**Word Count: **787 (only actual Drabble)

_**One Drabble a Day Challenge, Date:**_ Sunday September 27th, 2009

* * *

Green

* * *

School let out half an hour early today due to most of the school getting flooded by the rain that's been pouring non-stop since this morning. Some genius let all the windows open in the second floor and now their cleaning.

But I didn't really mind. I love the rain, the way it smells, the way it feels: cold, clean and cool against my skin. So I don't mind walking home in the rain, both because Dally let me borrow his leather jacket today and because I know a warm hot chocolate—with marshmallows, cinnamon and stirred with a peppermint cane, just the way I like it--and slice of chocolate cake will be waiting from me when I get home, curtsy of Darry.

So, really, I don't mind the walk.

Shaking my hair—and grinning when I realized it was growing back to it's original color and length—I took a shortcut through an alleyway, my hand secure on the switch blade I kept in my back pocket, a gift from Dally ever since we started dating.

Dating.

It was weird, saying that about Dallas Winston. I never thought in a million years this would happen, I mean, we're both boys for Pete's sake! But it did, and I always felt so warm when I thought about it.

Something sharp digs into my thigh and I cry out, surprised and only in half pain, because it really only stings a little. I pause, half-ready to snap my switchblade out, before looking down only to see...

...a kitten. A small, dark furred kitten with wide jade-green eyes, batting an adorable paw at a loose thread on my jeans. I smile, bending down to pet them small, wet creature who purrs and leans into my hand, still happily batting at thread on my jeans.

"Hey, kitty. Who do you belong to?"

I laugh , watching as it gets distracted from my jeans, it's attention stolen by a bug trying to stay afloat on a leaf. It crouches, it's little butt in the air, waving as it bats a single small paw at it. He--I finally notice he's gender—has no collar so I assume he's a stray. Not uncommon around here.

Without thinking about it, I pick him up and slide him into my shirt, not wanting to get Dally's jacket ruined. Carter—what I've decided to name the kitten—purrs and happily snuggles against my chest while I shiver at how cold his fur is.

I'm home in no time, Carter purring against my chest and occasionally licking me, making me laugh and grin uncontrollably. Two-Bit and Soda eye me strangely as I immediately pass the cake and hot chocolate and pull out the plain milk, pulling a small white bowl from the cabinets and pouring a small amount in it before sliding it in the microwave to nuke it a little.

"What are ya doing?"

Two-Bit finally asks as I pull the bowl from the microwave and put it on the table silently, occasionally giggling when Carter licked me. I just grin, slipping my hands into my shirt and pulling out Carter, who immediately starts purring and mewling frantically at the sight of the warm milk. Johnny, who had been watching me, perks and grins a little at the sight of Carter.

"Holy crap! You've got a kitten!"

Soda and Two-Bit exclaim. Steve rolls his eyes at them.

"Way to point out the obvious."

They're either ignoring him or can't hear him because they're both fussing over Carter who's lapping at his milk blissfully while I take a seat next to a silent Dally who gives my side a quick squeeze before passing me a towel.

"What's his name?"

Johnny smiles, scratching Carter's head with a slim finger. Soda and Two-Bit immediately start coming up with ridiculous names before I speak, half laughing as I dry myself off.

"Carter, you know, from that movie we watched last week."

They pout a little and whine about 'Carter' being to plain but Johnny, who all but adored the movie we saw, smiles. I relax against the arms that had wound around me as we spoke.

"Now, if we wanna keep him we'll need some things. A bowel, a collar, some toys and a scratching post and some of those canned cat foods and a cat bed."

Soda's nodding, serious and excited. He's always wanted a pet.

"And then all you'll have to do is get Darry to say yes. Who's up to asking?"

Steve smirks as we all groan.

"Don't worry, I'll ask."

Dally mummers in my ear, amused. Grinning, I turn around to kiss him just as Darry enters the room.

"What's going on here?"

And we all groan.


End file.
